


Tiny Tobio and big puppies

by kireiflora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Kageyama with dogs, karasuno first years, this is almost entirely kageyama but includes the other first years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: Tobio loved animals. Ever since he was a baby he always tried to get closer to them. Most animals, on the other hand, avoided him. No matter what he did, birds, cats ,bunnies, dogs, snakes, they all avoided him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mediumrare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumrare/gifts).



> What's this? A gen fic? Okay basically I saw those pics of tiny Tobes with a huge dog and I had the burning urge to write. And got it mostly done and just kinda...started trying to make it a bigger thing than it needed to be and then it sat for months.
> 
> This is both a late kinda birthday fic for Mella and a thank you fic for kididididi
> 
> Also with this I cross 100K words on here *fireworks*

Tobio loved animals. Ever since he was a baby he always tried to get closer to them. Most animals, on the other hand, avoided him. No matter what he did, birds, cats ,bunnies, dogs, snakes, they all avoided him.

Tiny Tobio didn’t understand why all the ‘aminimals’ didn’t like him, and his parents didn’t get it either.

Which was why, one day at the park, all three were blown away by the huge fluffy dog that ran up to the toddler and sat down an inch from his face. Any normal toddler would’ve screamed, but Tobio only gasped softly and reached out towards it with grasping hands. It’s tail wagged furiously as the toddler was finally able to pet a dog, giggling in delight.

He played with the dog - really just a puppy itself - until his parents dragged him away, he didn’t scream but he did cry quietly, watching until he couldn’t see it anymore.

He’d finally found an animal that liked him and he missed it like he’d never missed something before.

It wasn’t a sign of change. Animals still avoided Tobio, and it still saddened him, but he learned to live with only watching from a distance, but he never forgot the dog.

When he was eight, it happened again. His parents couldn’t deny him the chance to watch dogs at the dog park, but they didn’t expect the full grown great dane to charge at him. This time he let out a squeak of fear, but didn’t move. The dog  tried to stop but was late and bowled him over, happily likcing him.

Tobio’s high giggles rang in the air, struggling to get up to properly pet the dog. It eventually sat back and let the child wrap his tiny arms around him and once again, Tobio got to play with a dog. This time he was more resistant to saying goodbye, watching the dog with wide, sad eyes as tears gathered and he strained against his father's arms. “Puppy!” he insisted.

“Tobio, the puppy has to go.”

“But he loves me!” he screamed.

“Tobio, we won’t come back if you make a fuss.”

He whimpered quietly, “But that one…” he objected.

His father stopped for a moment, rubbing his back. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Tobio watched the dog until he couldn’t see it, sniffling. “Puppy…”

It wasn’t for another several encounters that they began to get an idea, that for some reason, huge dogs were the ones that took a liking to Tobio.

 

\-----

 

“Hey Kageyama, why are you so glum today?” Hinata asked during warm-ups. He only received a grunt in reply. “Kageyamaaaa-kuuuuun!” he whined.

“I’m not glum.” he muttered.

“And I’m a setter.” Hinata rolled his eyes. “C’mon you can tell me.”

“Better start practicing setting, I’m not glum about anything.”

“Fine, keep your secrets, I’ll figure it out.” Hinata smirked.

Tobio rolled his eyes slightly but didn’t respond, his mind was very much elsewhere, it was obvious to everyone. They were all surprised that it didn’t show much on the court, he was reacting a bit slower but was still on his game.

“What’s your secret, king?”

“Huh?” he looked up, startled from his contemplation of the floor.

“You’re still infuriatingly good, despite your simple mind being elsewhere.” he looked almost like he regretted asking.

He shrugged, “I’m just better than you.” it was the truth, and they didn’t need to know what was going on.

“There must be something you do to keep your focus like that.” even Suga was getting on him now.

“I just...want to get better.” he offered helplessly.

**_Bwoof! Bwoof! Bwoof!_ **

The deep barks echoed through the school yard, then the heavy galloping strides of the dog they came from, and finally the  _ scritch click _ of claws on the gym floor moments before Tobio was bowled over by an Irish Wolfhound.

The team was silent in shock and mild horror at the huge dog that had just attacked their first year.

“Kage-”

“Zephyr, what’re you doing here?” came the setter’s voice as he tried to sit up. “How’d you get here, back girl!”

The dog whined but sat back, tail wagging furiously as Tobio sat up, before pawing at him until he started petting her, looking towards the doors she’d ran in through in obvious confusion.

“Kageyama you  _ know  _ this dog?” Daichi spoke up.

Tobio opened his mouth to respond, when a man than burst through the doors, looking around and deflating at the sight of the dog. “Zephyr!” he sounded relieved.

“Dad? Why are you here?” Tobio asked, still petting the dog which was all over him and clearly not going to move.

The man, now more clearly recognizable as his father sighed and dragged a hand down his face. “I made the mistake of driving by, she jumped out the window, probably caught your scent.”

Tobio couldn’t hold back his brief laugh before stopping petting the dog. “Zephyr, back.”

She whined but got off him, allowing him to get to his feet. He then looped a finger under her collar. “Back to the car.”

She gave another pitiful whine but allowed him to lead her out.

Naturally, the team followed.

“So, Magnum is okay?” he asked his dad, worry obvious.

“Yep, and I’m sure is only still in the car because he’s tender.”

“I didn’t know you had a dog!” Yamaguchi burst out finally, looking jealous of the huge dog he was leading.

“Two actually.” his dad replied. “Only the biggest of dogs like Tobio for some reason, took awhile to figure out.

Tobio blushed slightly but didn’t have to respond as they finally reached the car. There was a rhythmic thumping that could be heard, which grew louder the closer they got to the car, Zephyr also started barking, lurching forward. Tobio let her go, and she jumped up through the opened passenger side window and stuck her head into the back seat.

There was a soft bark as Tobio went and opened the back door, there laid a huge, white, fluffy dog. Magnum probably.

The dog noticeably perked up, tail wagging furiously and strained its head up towards him. He smiled, reaching down and petting it. “Hey there boy.” the tail wagged even faster and he pawed at him with a whine.

“Why didn’t he jump out too?” Hinata asked, jumping to try and see the dog through all the people.

“He just got out of surgery.” his dad supplied.

“That’s why you were all worried! Isn’t it Kageyama!”

Tobio rolled his eyes. “I knew he’d be fine.” he denied.

Yamaguchi was staring at both dogs with stars in his eyes. “They’re so cool! Mom won’t let me have a dog..”

“I...if you wanted to...you could come play with them...when Magnum’s better.” Tobio offered, ears pink.

Yamaguchi gasped. “Really? I’d love to!” 

 

\-----

 

What started as Yamaguchi coming to play with the dogs swiftly included Tsukishima, and then Hinata couldn’t be left out, and frankly Tobio was mostly surprised it stopped at just those three and not all of Karasuno.

The four of them were walking home in only somewhat awkward silence, filled mostly by Yamaguchi and Hinata when it was filled at all.

Tobio got increasingly nervous as they neared his house, this was a bad, impulsive, stupid idea. He was going to live to regret this, he just knew it.

At least the dogs were normal-- as in, jumping and running around him and on and off the couch until he stopped and pet the,

“They really love him, don’t they?” Hinata whispered, all three of them had been completely ignored by the dogs. “It makes me kinda happy.” he added with a smile, Kageyama was no good with people, but at least these dogs loved him.

Tsukishima watched with mild indifference, but Yamaguchi nodded with a smile.

What followed was the first of many bonding sessions among the first years, sometimes they’d be short a member, but Yamaguchi’s absence didn’t immediately mean Tsukishima’s absence. The first few times without Hinata were decidedly awkward though. Eventually Tobio and Tsukishima found something to bond over without their respective best friends, but that’s neither here nor there.

**Author's Note:**

> Just...tiny tobes with huge doggos. Imagine it. We need more art of it.
> 
> Sorry if any of the formatting is weird, I don't have the energy to go back through the whole thing.


End file.
